


Rag Doll

by SilverMidnight



Series: Frank/Nick One-Shots [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick loves how much taller/stronger Frank is and how easily he can just lift him up and toss him onto the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rag Doll

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Nick gasped in surprise his gray eyes going wide as Frank took a step closer to him. Standing up from the couch he started to back away from the lawyer wondering what had caused the man to snap.

The Grimm had needed some legal advice with a Wesen twist and Frank Rabe was the only being he could think of. Or, actually, Frank was talking about the case while Nick tried not to focus on the man's hands.

He had noticed it the first time they had met, but it hadn't been the right time to be lusting after the man. Still, Nick had spent more than a little time wanting to feel the larger man's body against his own. He was just so strong and powerful under those suits he wore.

All his life Nick had been smaller than most people around him. A lot of people made fun of him for that, but he had always loved it. Especially when it came to having sex. It was absolutely perfect to have someone pin him to a bed or a wall and just have their way with him.

It had been so long since he had done something and he wanted it. There were points in time when the urge to go out to a bar or a club and find someone was so strong, but he pushed it aside. He had to push those wants and urges away, but the older man brought them back.

"Frank?" Nick questioned as the Jägerbar advanced his hand moving to his gun.

"I tried," the lawyer growled sending a shock of arousal down Nick's spine.

"Tried what?"

Instead of answering the man made his way closer to the Grimm until he was backed into the wall. His eyes were dark as the smirk grew on his lips. Without thinking Nick dropped his hand to his side forgetting that it should be holding his gun.

A surprisingly calloused hand cupped the side of Nick's face causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. He watched closely as the man moved even closer until they were pressed together. He could feel the heat radiating from the Jägerbar causing his heart to speed up even more. He had no idea what was going on, but he didn't want it to stop.

Nick opened his mouth to question the older man once more only to have the hand on his face tighten almost painfully. A soft whimper fell from his lips though his dick twitched in his jeans. How did Frank know what to do to push his buttons?

"Shut up, Nick," the Jägerbar growled his free hand coming up to hold his hip, "I don't want to hear you say anything unless it's you begging for more."

The detective's hips thrust forward as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He need quickly wanting nothing more than to do whatever the man said. Frank obviously knew exactly what he was doing and for that Nick was grateful.

Keeping the Grimm against the wall Frank began to strip the man. His hands tried to find purchase against the wall to stop from feeling as if he was going to fly away. It felt so good to have someone taking care of him like this once more.

It didn't take long for him to be striped completely. The men stood there silently for a moment Frank simply trailed his fingers over his exposed flesh. Resting his head against the wall Nick gave over complete control needing the man to do something.

Hands stopped at his hips and took hold. Gasping Nick wrapped his legs around the Jägerbar's waist and stared into the man's brown eyes. Frank grinned darkly and turned walking deeper into the house. His eyes never left Nick's his hands digging roughly into his hips.

When they got into the man's bedroom he was tossed onto the bed. Moaning loudly Nick watched as the lawyer began to remove his own clothing. He wanted to reach out and feel the man's muscles, but a look from him had him lying there watching closely.

"You look delicious," Frank whispered climbing over the Grimm's body.

Licking his lips Nick tried to keep the desperate noises from escaping his lips, but he couldn't stop himself. It had been so long and he needed the Jägerbar to do something. It seemed as if the other man wanted to tease Nick into insanity though.

"Please," Nick pleaded his body shaking, "Frank, please."

A wicked grin came to the older man's lips before he bent down pressing his lips to the Grimm's neck. He kissed and nipped at the flesh drawing mewls from Nick. His nails dug into Frank's back feeling the muscles strain and move under his hands.

Thrusting up the men ground together driving them both higher and higher. Suddenly a hand wrapped around Nick's waist and flipped him over. Clenching his eyes shut the detective scrambled onto his knees.

"Look how badly you want this," Frank snarled his fingers kneading at the man's cheeks, "You're so hard. So willing. Fuck, you'd be humping this bed if it meant I'd put something in your hole."

Nodding quickly Nick thrust back needing to feel the man. A chuckle left Franks' lips as he took a bottle of lube from his nightstand. Slicking his fingers the Jägerbar circled Nick's hole before pushing a finger inside. A high whine of pain left his lips though his dick twitched.

Frank worked a second and third finger into him knowing that the pain was something the Grimm wanted. It was quick and sloppy and absolutely wonderful. Working back on the fingers Nick buried his head in the bedspread muffling the sounds that slipped from him.

The fingers were pulled from him a moment later. Nick hated how empty he felt in that moment. It didn't last long before Frank thrust roughly into him. Screaming loudly his back arched up as the Jägerbar set a harsh pace.

The headrest rammed into the wall over and over almost drowning out the constant stream of whimpers and moans that fell from him. A calloused hand was placed on his chest lifting him up on his knees. The angle change pushed Nick even higher.

Teeth bit at his throat and shoulder marking him. Frank moved the Grimm around like a rag doll. It was all too much for the younger man. Throwing his head back he screamed as his body shook through his orgasm.

A low roar rumbled through Frank's chest feeling the younger man's body tighten around him. Pushing Nick onto his stomach he took hold of the slim hips and began to pound into his sensitive body.

"Feel so good," Frank ground out his grip tightening enough to bruise, "Fuck...Nick!"

The Jägerbar practically bellowed as he emptied into the younger man. Nick laid there gasping for breath his eyes shut tight not having the energy to do anything. Frank pulled out of the Grimm and fell onto the bed next to him.

"You still with me?" Frank questioned his voice rough.

"Y-Yeah," Nick answered his voice breaking, "You're so strong. Fuck. So big."

A low chuckle slipped from Frank's lips as he rolled the younger man onto his back. Brushing his hair from his face the Jägerbar held his face still with a firm grip as he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You like how big I am?" Frank questioned kissing at Nick's ear.

"Yes," Nick nodded squirming slightly at the man's tone, "Love it."

"Good. Because I can't wait to do it again."


End file.
